Without Her, I'm Nothing
by FanFictionUser123789
Summary: Katniss and Peeta settled down. They were about to get married and have a kids, 'til Haymtich did something. Will they allow Haymitch to ruin their plans? This is in Peeta's POV. Summary sucks but please read it!
1. I Comfort Her To Sleep

Peeta's POV:

Chapter 1: I Comfort Her to Sleep

I am with Katniss Everdeen, holding hands, doing nothing but smiling at each other. Her face has a beautiful glow and she looks as beautiful as ever. But the scene changes. We are in the meadow. We are laughing, smiling, happy as we'll ever be. Then- I woke up. It was only a dream.

I was awoken by an uncontrollable Katniss, who is thrashing, crying. I try to wake her up but she is still uncontrollable. I start shaking her shoulders and calling her name. And after a few minutes she wakes up. I scope her into my arms and soothe her with calming sounds.

"Another nightmare?"I ask. She nods. "What is it about?" that's when she starts crying. I then wipe her tears away with my thumb. And after a few seconds she hugs me and whispers, "I-miss-my-Prim-my-little-innocent-sister-"in between sobs.

"Its okay, Katniss. She's in a safer and better place now"

"I know, Peeta. I just miss my sister." and she buries her face on my shirt

I stroke her hair and said, "I am here for you, Katniss" then I hug her tighter, "I will always be at your side. Promise."

She seems to brighten up and stop crying. "Thank you, Peeta, for being here for me, comforting me. I owe you a lot."

I think I blushed at that part, and then smiled. "You don't owe me anything, Katniss. And you don't need to thank me. I will always help you and be at your side." then I kissed her forehead then her lips.

Katniss is good at kissing. Her lips are so soft you would always be tempted to kiss her more and longer. I remember our second time to be put in the arena, where she kissed me passionately. Since I was young, I always dreamed of her being with me in the future and we will start a family. Now, all of that are becoming true.

_I love this girl,_I thought, _She is my girl on fire._

I put my arms around her waist and she locks her arms around my neck.

When she breaks away she whispers. "I love you, Peeta"

I smiled and whispered back, "I love you too, Katniss" and kissed her forehead again. "Ok Katniss, sleep now." I manage to say. And she does. I then wrap my arms around her while she falls back to sleep.


	2. She cooks?

**Special Thanks to ****justastudent996! She was the one who encouraged me to continue this story… ((: So here's Chapter 2! Hope you like it! And just to let you know… my USB and my notebook where I put my stories are lost! So I have to do this again as far until my mind can remember…**

Chapter 2

When I woke up it was only 6AM. I try to go back to sleep again but I can't so I just stare at the blank ceiling and after a few moments I became impatient and when I look at the clock it's only… 6:30? Are you kidding me? Just staring at the ceiling feels like hours!

I just sigh and head to the kitchen. Because usually when I usually get impatient that tracker jacker venom that the capitol gave me a year ago—can you imagine it? It was only a year since the rebellion!—comes back.

So I just bake French toast and decided to go to the bakery since Katniss is still asleep. I wrote a note saying:

_Dear Katniss,_

_Go get some breakfast. Im just in the bakery around the corner if you need me. _

_Love, _

_Peeta_

Then after that I went straight to the bakery.

I baked all that was ordered and after night it was all done and when I looked at the clock I think that I still have time to make some cheese buns for Katniss. I haven't bake these for a long time because im so busy at the bakery and tonight was the only night that I have a spare time.

After baking the cheese buns, I wrap it carefully and place it in a plastic.

When I got home I was surprised that the door is unlocked. Well, maybe Katniss got home. Or she didn't go hunting. But I was really really surprised that the lights are out when I went in. But somehow inside me I just don't feel scared. I don't know why. Weird…

After taking a few careful and quiet steps forward, I almost jumped out of surprise when Katniss shouts "SURPRISE!" with a huge grin in her face and I also realized that when she 'screamed' that part, the light are on.

"Katniss!" I say, "You almost surprised me to death!" and that's when I notice the food in the table.

There is roasted turkey and lamb stew. My eyes widen 'cause of the shock. "You cooked all of that?" I say, still shocked.

"What do you think?" She asks like it is so obvious."

"Well, congratulations sweetheart. I never knew you could cook." I say with a laugh. And in return she gives me cold look and I know she wont forgive me now easily.

"Im sorry Katniss. Here have some of these" I say and hold up the plastic with cheese buns in it.

"What's that?" She asks. Though I have a feeling that she already knows because there is already a huge smile in her face.

And in return I just give a smirk, ignore her question and head straight to the table were the lamb stew and roasted turkey are. I place the plastic in between the two foods and reveal what's inside it. I hear Katniss gasp and before I know it, she hugs me "thank you, Peeta" she says

"Anything for you, sweetheart" I say with a wink. And with that I see her blush then without permission from my brain, I lean in and press my lips into hers. She kisses back passionately and she immediately puts her arms around my nick and I do the same but I put mine around her waist.

It was a long and passionate kiss and we only break apart to put air in our body.

"Foods' are getting cold" She says

I just smile and we begin to eat. After that she volunteers to clean the plates and I wipe them with a towel. Then we head upstairs still holding each other's hand, take a bath –and no! we didn't take a bath together!—and we go to bed.

I put my arms around her waist all pull her closer to me. "I just hope you don't have any nightmares tonight" I whisper.

She chuckles and say, "I really hope so, Peeta. Well… Goodnight" she turns around kisses my cheek.

"Goodnight Katniss" I say and I go back to sleep.

**What do you think? Oh! And I forgot to say that this is one-shot. And this is –hopefully- the last chapter that has an ending where Katniss and Peeta sleeps. Ugh! I really hate it when my USB **_**and**_** notebooks are lost! Such a huge mess! **

**Anyways… REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! AND ADD THIS TO YOU STORY ALERTS/ FAVORITES!**

**-FanFicitonUser123789**


	3. Someone Visits Unexpectedly

**AN: Hey! Guess what? I earned 2 reviews already! :D I know that it's just little for a story but hey! It's my first alright! :D and just to be clear I have 2 reviews, 2 story alerts and 1 favorite! WOOOO! SO HAPPY RIGHT NOW! :D Ok… I'll stop talking (or writing, whatever!) right now… so here's chapter 3!**

**Oh! And I forgot that I didn't have any disclaimer yet so here it is: I do NOT own Hunger Games nor its characters… but Suzanne Collins does : ((**

Chapter 3:

When I woke up that morning, I found out that me and Katniss are wrapped around each other's arms. I smiled –as if- I never felt happy before. I didn't even realize that Katniss is awake until she speaks.

"Why are you so happy?" She asks

I just stare and remained my grin at her as if she didn't say anything.

"What?" She asks impatience and annoyed is so obvious in her voice. You should know something about Katniss, she's impatient. But besides that, you will find her as the perfect girl in the world! Well… for me she is…

"Oh, nothing sweetie… I just can't believe that I am here with the most beautiful in the world." I say

I expected her to blush, and she did but what I didn't expect her to do is laugh! Why is she laughing? Did I say something funny?

"What is so funny?" I ask, and now it's my turn to be annoyed! Do you remember me telling you that when I'm impatient, usually my 'tracker jacker' issue comes back to me? I wasn't like that before! But thanks to the stupid and evil capitol! (Well… I mean the OLD capitol…. remember? The old capitol? Fine… it's the place where me and Katniss stayed before we went to that stupid arena… remember now? Good! Because I won't explain further…)

She stops laughing then sighs then say, "Oh Peeta, I am laughing because you are acting as if this is our first time to be together! I mean, we've kissed, comfort each other, eat together, and even almost die together in our first games and in the rebellion! And now you are acting like…" She trails off.

"Like what?" I say, no longer annoyed, but calm

"Now you are acting like we are not yet together!" She says in a high tone

**(AN: Did I tell you that they are together already? TOGETHER! NOT MARRIED! IT WILL STILL BE IN THE NEXT CHAPTERS! Well… I'm just going to tell you that they are together like Boyfriend, Girlfriend… BACK TO THE STORY!)**

"What's so funny about that? And… you are really beautiful Katniss you just couldn't see—"

I was interrupted by a kiss. I have nothing to do but to kiss back and later on I find myself putting my tongue in her lower lip and she allows entrance. After we break apart she really leaves me a feeling of wanting more. We just stare at each other for a few moments while smiling until I hear Katniss' tummy complain. I laugh because it was so loud (I mean her tummy!) and she just glares at me.

So we went down stairs and I prepared breakfast while she prepares the table.

.

.

.

.

.

After cleaning the plates, we hear a knock on the door. We just stare at each other. Nobody visited us in a very long time. I mean, we were the ones who visited Haymitch but…

"I'll get it" I say to her and walk to the door.

When I opened the door I was surprised at what I see.

**CLIFFHANGER! XD I'm so sorry that my chapters are short… I told you! My flash drive(I called it USB last chapter… sorry :/) and my notebook where I also put my other story for a back-up is lost! So this is only until my mind can remember :'( **

**WELL ANYWAYS… LIKE IT? SOMETHING BAD ABOUT IT? DO I NEED SOMETHING TO IMPROVE ON? I ACCEPT CONSTRUCTIVE COMPLIANS (is that what you call it?) TELL ME THROUGH PM OR REVIEW! AND DON'T FORGET TO ADD THIS TO YOUR FAVORITES AND ALERTS! ;) REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! MWAH! ;)**

**-FanFictionUser123789**


	4. Someone Visits Unexpectedly 2

**So I decided to continue this story since people asked to. And I will be posting two chapter today because I didn't update very often anymore. **

**Thank you so much to **_**SilverNight92 **_**and **_**Kamiru'sInDaHouse **_**because they are the two people who keeps on reviewing my chapters. Thank you so much guys!**

**Also, please read my other Percy Jackson fic, Its called **_**'Goode High School' **_

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. IT'S ALL TO THE GENIOUS COLLINS. **

**Chapter 4: Someone Visits us unexpectedly 2**

I just saw a man with a bottle of liquor in his hand and eyes that looks like he didn't sleep for so many hours. Then beside him, I saw a woman that has heavy make-on. And behind her there are two girls; one has green eyes and beautiful hair –but Katniss' has a better one- and the other one is… Johanna.

So it means that Haymitch, Effie, Annie and Johanna we're the ones who visited us. "Good morning, Peeta" says Effie -still- in her capitol voice. "May we go in?"

"It will be nice" I say still surprised. It's been long since I saw them.

When I let them in I shouted "Katniss look who's here!" then Katniss steps out in the dining room and hug them.

"So… how are you two doing?" Annie asks us. Katniss and I just stare at each other, and then Katniss takes my hand and turn to face them.

"Let's just say that we officially became together and…we love each other…" she trails off. Was I blushing? I hope not.

"And the tracker jacker venom that the capitol put in me is slowly fading away" I added happily so that they wouldn't be stuck in that Katniss-and-Peeta-love-each-other topic.

"Oh! That's good!" They all said happily.

But, I changed the subject almost immediately, "So… what brings you here?" I ask. And my intention is not in the tone like we didn't want them here.

"Oh Annie and I are supposed to ask how you two are doing but we saw Haymitch and Effie on the way then they joined." Katniss and I both nod.

There was a moment of silence until Katniss said, "Do you know how Gale is doing?" Annie -however- answered immediately,

"Well while we're here I decided to let him take care of Frank for a while." Me and Katniss stared at each other then turned to Annie.

"Um…Annie whose Frank?"I ask slowly.

"Annie's and Finnick's baby…DUH!"Exclaimed Haymitch. He was so quiet today I forgot that he was there. And thinking about it, being quiet is not the Haymitch guy I know. Strange. Very strange.

"Oh! How old is he again?" Katniss and I said in unison.

Effie just laughs and says "One year old. And Oh my goodness the odds are still on your favor." she says to Katniss and me. "You really make a cute couple! Perfect! Which makes me wonder… when are you two going to get married?" she asks us.

O My Gosh… it's the first time someone asked us that. I was completely in shock. And I don't know what to say .I wouldn't be shocked if my mouth is half open-or fully opened-. And Katniss just laughs at my astonishment.

"Effie!" demanded the others, well, except for Haymitch. He was just laughing and laughing like he has just seen a boy eating his sister's poo.

"Okay. Okay, I'm sorry" she said. Then we all laughed. Haymitch found his normal breathing again and just stares at us as if thinking why we are all laughing and he is not. Weird Haymitch. Very weird.

All afternoon we just talk about how our lives are after the rebellion. Then when 6 pm came, we ate dinner together and I baked cookies and brownies for dessert while Katniss prepares the orange juice.

When we are eating dessert they all complimented at my baking. ("It's delicious, Peeta" or sometimes "Teach me how to bake someday, Peeta!") I just smile. Those compliments make my day, it makes me inspired to bake more, but my thoughts are disturbed by Katniss.

"Well, Peeta really is good at baking. You should try his French toast, it's really delicious" says Katniss proudly.

"Oh, please _shut up_!" I say while laughing. And they all smiled.

When we're done eating, they have to leave; Katniss -again- hugged them all. "See you soon!" says Effie.

"See you soon!" says me and Katniss.

I was about to clean the plates when Katniss stops me, "I'll do it. You did too much today, you should rest." she says calmly.

"Thanks. But no thanks. Katniss, I can do it. You're the one who needs rest. C'mon take a bath now." I say.

Then she stared at me as if thinking about it and said "Ok you win boy with the bread. But first I have some business to finish" she says teasingly.

I became confused. What does she mean by 'business to finish'?

She seems to read my mind and said, "Remember this morning, when you were kissing me and we got interrupted by my tummy?" now her hands are playing with the collar of my shirt.

"Yeah…" I say slowly. Now her hands are playing with my hair. Is she flirting me?

"Well… there's nothing to interrupt us now…" She says.

And before I know it we are kissing again like this morning. But this time, it's my turn to kiss back. I close my eyes like she does and I place my arms around her waist and she puts her arms around my neck. Again, I feel that hunger of kissing her more, so I just kiss her back and back. I know she feels the same way because she also keeps on kissing me back, too and later on she kisses me roughly so I decided to pull her to a wall so she can lean against it while kissing me. We break away for the first time, and both of us are breathing hard. I open my eyes, we still are locked around each other's arms so while we are panting, our heads and our nose touch.

I see Katniss smile and she whispers, "You know what?"

"What?" I whispered back.

She frees her arms around my neck and she gets my arms around her waist. She takes both my hands and just stares at it. After a few seconds she puts her head up, meets my eyes and said, "You have the best lips ever." Then she puts a finger to my lips, and she continues, "your lips tastes like sweet candy that no girl will resist on kissing you again and" Now she puts her arms again around my arms, and she continues it again "you are the best kisser I ever know. I love you Peeta Mellark, My Boy With The Bread"

I put my arms again around her waist and said, "I love you too, Katniss Everdeen, My Girl on Fire. I love you more than you ever know."

We both smile and she leans in and kisses me again. But now it's only a short kiss because I remember that I still have plates to clean.

"Katniss, why don't you go upstairs, take a bath and rest? I still have plates to clean." I say

She frowns and said, "I don't want."

I looked at her, "And why not?"

"I wanted to be with you. I only feel safe when I'm with you. Please don't go" she says then she hugs me.

"Don't worry I won't. I promise you." I say while put my arm around her and the other soothing her hair then I kissed her forehead.

So while I clean the plates, Katniss wipes them with a towel.

It's been often that Katniss calls me 'Boy with the Bread'. Why? I have no idea. I place the thought aside and begin to clean the plates and join Katniss sleep.


	5. She Turns 20

**Here is chapter 5! Please review! It will really mean a lot to me! Thank you! I will be honest with you. The reason why I updated two chapters today is because I FOUND MY FLASH DRIVE ALREADY! I AM SO HAPPY! :D**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES! :)**

Chapter 5: She turns 20

I went to bed that night, pretending to fall asleep. But here beside me, my girlfriend, Katniss Everdeen, is very much asleep. After 30 minutes I can't take it anymore. I check Katniss again if she really is asleep. And she is. I then get out of bed quietly and head to the kitchen.

I baked brownies, cookies and a cake. It took me 2 hours to bake them all. When I looked at the clock its 12:00 am. I put the pastries in the refrigerator and go to the living room.

I got a box with a bracelet inside and wrap them carefully with a gift wrapper. Then I got a card and wrote:

**TO: THE MOST BEAUTIFUL GIRL IN THE WORLD:**

**KATNISS EVERDEEN**

**FROM: THE BOY WITH THE BREAD:**

**PEETA MELLARK **

After that I went back to the bed and sleep with Katniss.

When I woke up it's already 8:00 am. Katniss is not there in the bed.

She must be in the bathroom.

I hurry to the kitchen and prepare breakfast as fast as I can. After 15 minutes of preparing, I was done and at the same time, Katniss also is done taking a bath. I run to her and hug her and then whispered in her ear, "Happy birthday Katniss!" She smiles

"Thank you, Peeta.", then kisses me on the lips.

I break away and it's not that I don't like to kiss her, it's just, our 'visitors' are going here soon and I don't want them to come while we are still eating breakfast so I said, "Breakfast time" I say.

After we clean the plates, the doorbell rang. I immediately know who they are without looking out the window. "Katniss, may you please open the door" I say, hiding the happiness on my face.

And Katniss seems to know that I'm hiding something, but then she goes to the door and was greeted by, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY, KATNISS!" of Effie, Johanna, Annie and I also invited: Gale.

But I think Haymitch screamed, "WHERE IS ICE CREAM?" So all of us just stared at him

"What?" he demanded. But Katniss just turns around, mouth half open. She runs to me then hugs me tightly.

"You did all of these?" she asks happiness evident on her voice. I nodded. Then she kisses me. It's just a soft and short kiss, but I liked it.

She turns around and seems to only notice now that Gale's here.

You see, I invited them all yesterday afternoon when Katniss was hunting -including Katniss' mom, but she won't pick up the phone, maybe she's too busy- and I thought that when Gale is here, Katniss will be happy to have her friend back. And I think she really is happy because when he saw Gale, she said, "Gale?" then runs to him and hug him.

"Hey Catnip, Happy birthday!" he says with a smile. Then Katniss seems to notice too that Annie has a baby in her arms. "Is this Frank?" she asks.

"Yep, Frank Oddiar" Annie says and in her voice it seems obvious that he misses Finnick.

"May I carry him?" Katniss asks.

"May we go in your house first?" Katniss smiles and let them all inside.

I then served the cookies and brownies I baked last night. Annie hands Frank to Katniss, and then suddenly –as fast as light- I imagined something. Katniss and I are holding hands, smiling and we are staring at a baby in a crib and then I realized that the baby were at staring at is our own baby!

That's when I reality hit me-that I wanted a baby. Me as a father and Katniss as a mother.

When Haymitch coughed, that's what brought me back to reality. "Annie, may I carry Frank?" I ask and she nods. Katniss carefully hands me the baby and happiness strucked me again.

I feel like if I had my own son or/and daughter, I will not let them hurt, starve or feel what Katniss and I felt when were younger. Katniss just stares at me cautiously like she knows what I'm thinking, so I thought that my thoughts are pretty much obvious in my eyes. After that I hand Frank to Annie.

I pulled out milk, orange juice and water and cups so that they'll just pick whatever drink they like.

From morning, to lunch, to afternoon, we just talk and talk. Then finally I looked at the clock for the first time since lunch. It's already 7:00 pm so I served dinner and Effie also hands out beef stew, "I think that Katniss misses this, so I brought one." she says.

I smile and say, "Thank you Effie, it's really nice of you." then we eat dinner, mostly this time Gale's life is our topic.

When we're done eating dinner, I pulled out the dessert: the cake I prepared last night. Katniss stares at it and say, "When did you do this?"

"Last night"

"But I didn't see you bake last—"

"Katniss, may we just eat? I don't like to ruin your birthday just because of a cake."

She went red and then nodded. When she blew the candle, we start eating. After 30 minutes I cleaned the plates then when I was done, Haymitch whispered in my ear, "When are you marrying Katniss and start a family?"

I just stare at him, shocked until I found my voice again, "What brings you to that idea?" 

He thinks about it and said "Those look at your eyes awhile ago… when you were carrying Frank… it's like you...um…wanted to, you know… start a family?" he says. It's the first time I heard Haymitch lost in words.

I just still stare at him, shocked -still- that he can read my thoughts through my eyes. "So… is it real? Am I correct?" he says anxiously.

All I can manage to say was, "Shut up" then went to see the others.

When I looked again they're about to leave so we said our goodbyes. After we close the door, Katniss hugs me very tight, "Thank you so much, Peeta you're the best." Was I blushing? Maybe.

"You're welcome, Katniss. Oh-" suddenly I forgot something it was… it was…

"What is it, Peeta?" says Katniss; concern was found in her voice.

"Katniss, I'm going to show you something" then we went straight to the living room. I got the box I wrapped yesterday then handed it to Katniss.

"What is this?"

"Birthday gifts of course, open it" I say with a smile

She carefully opens it and takes the top of the box and found the bracelet that has her name on it.

"Oh, Peeta" she begins "you don't need to—"

I kissed her so she won't continue the sentence then whispered in her ear, "I want this day perfect to the girl I love, and nothing will ruin it." then I kissed her again. I put the bracelet on her and we head straight to bed wrapped around each other's arms.

**Like it? Hate it? Please tell me in a review! And dont forget to check out my new story called '**_Goode High School_'

**And also the story**_**'Unfriend You'.**___**Well... I changed the summary, it goes like this instead:**

_**Katniss never thought there were many boys that will like her. Gale broke Katniss' heart for the second time and she finds comfort from Madge Undersee, the Mayor's daughter but mostly from Peeta Mellark, a baker's son and Cato Johnsons, the 'cool' guy in school. And after a few months, Gale comes running back to Katniss. At the same time, she finds out what are Peeta's and Cato's real feelings for her. She knows she can't love three people at the same time, so who will she choose?**_

**I did not publish it yet but maybe not far from today I will. Anyways, Review?**


	6. Marry Me

**Hey guys! Im back! Thanks to the people who reviewed and put this story in their Story Alerts. Thanks you very much! And I will be updating anytime today my new story called 'Complicated Life'. It was originally called 'Unfriend You' but I realized it has nothing to do with the story so I changed it. Also, replaced chapter 5's Authors Note. ONLY the AU in the end. Please check it out. It has the WHOLE summary of 'Complicated Life'. Thanks **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES**

Chapter 6: Marry Me

A week ago it was Katniss' birthday. Now, it's going to be a VERY SPECIAL day. While Katniss is hunting, I went to a store, bought what I needed and went straight to a fancy restaurant. I called the manager of the restaurant and told him that tonight I will reserve a table for 2 and also said that I will be ordering 1 food in advance and gave him the thing I bought a while ago, and told him to put it at the bottom of the food I ordered in advance.

After that I went home, took a bath and put my clothes on for tonight. I looked at the clock it's 5:30 pm so I looked out clothes for Katniss in her closet. It was hard to define which is better in the other one because she looks very wonderful in all those clothes on by just imagining it. Finally after maybe 20 minutes I picked a very nice but simple dress for her.

And 5 minutes later Katniss was home I greeted her by a kiss and said, "Take a bath now, and wear the clothes I prepared on the bed, we're going somewhere" she kissed me again and went straight to the bathroom without leaving a word.

It took 10 minutes for her to finish and she looked as stunning as ever.

"Peeta, may you at least tell me where we're going?" she asks while we walk to the restaurant.

"You'll find out" I say with a smile

When we arrived at the restaurant all of the employees greeted us and the manager wink at me and told the chefs to prepare what I ordered in advance a while a while ago.

When it was served the waiter again winked at me and we had a silent conversation and he nodded.

Katniss just stares at us curiously and asks, "Um…Peeta, what's going on?" she the turns around and saw that everyone is staring at us. "Nothing, um… let's eat." I say. When I put a portion at my plate and Katniss', there was something shinning in the middle, I just stare at it, hoping Katniss sees it. And not long, she notices it, too. She was about to get it when all of the people surrounding us was muttering. _'Please get it, please get it' _I thought. But she just stares around curiously as if thinking why all of the people surrounding us were pointing to our direction.

Finally I got the attention of the manager and shouted _'Help me! Your employees are not helping!' _in my brain. Fortunately he understood it and got the attention of all employees and they went back to work. He went to our table and said, "Um… Miss Everdeen, didn't you like our food? Do you want to order a new one?" he asks.

Katniss stares again cautiously and said, "What? Of course not! Sorry…it's just I'm not used of people staring at me like they are watching a suspenseful drama…" she says.

I met the manager's eyes and he nodded. After a few minutes, people stop staring at us and when Katniss was just about to get her second serving, she notices again the shinning thing in the middle; she gets it, and then stares at it. I took a deep breath and got the thing from her. All of the people are -again- starting to stare, mutter, and point at us.

Ok, time to confess, the 'thing' that I'm talking about is a ring. Yes, an engagement ring. Now back to the story.

I took her hand and kissed it and start to kneel one foot in front of her. People around us were getting their cameras, gasping and others are staring, not daring to miss a thing.

I then began to speak, "Katniss Everdeen, I love you with all my heart, I promise to take care of you, love you and be always at your side. We've been through a lot together," Then tears of joy started to fall on her face. I took a deep breath again and continued, "I am going to make you the happiest girl in the world. No one can hurt you as long as I'm here with you. I love you Katniss, and I'm not denying it. Will you be my Mrs. Mellark, Katniss? Will you marry me?" And all of the people gasped.

Katniss, my sweetheart, who is still too shocked to answer leaves me nervous and hoping that she would say yes.

**You like it? Please tell me in a review! It will mean a lot to me! Thanks! **

**Oh! And PS: Please help me choose in my story 'Complicated Love' if you want Peeta and Katniss to be the couple or Cato and Katniss? BUT NO GALE! Seriously, I am not a Gale fan. Sorry to the who are, but Im only saying. Please tell me in a review! Thanks! **

**-FanFictionUser123789**


End file.
